Destiny
by themorgue
Summary: Modern Day AU - Where after being caught in a compromising situation with her brother, Cersei is forced to marry Robert Baratheon. She remains with Jaime though despite, and gives Robert her brother's children. It's a story of the siblings struggle, and how they still remain together through the years and deal with their fates, and how they plan to change them.
1. Life at Casterly Rock

Every since Cersei was a little girl, her responsibilites were endless. Of course things were expected of her being Tywin Lannister's only daughter. He was the richest man in the country and the most successful business man in North America. Perhaps that's the reason she found herself here. It was hard to believe how her life had took this turn, but she supposed she'd done it to herself.

She loved growing up in her father's estate with her two brother's: Casterly Rock he'd named it, and she'd called it home since she and her twin brother Jaime were born. She'd had a happy childhood, learning to ride horses and tend to the gardens -running off with Jaime to play in the vast amount of land and getting lost in the forest. The only large crack in her happy life was when she lost her mother while giving birth to her younger brother, Tyrion.

But a Lannister stays strong.

She'd grown up fierce and hard like a Lannister was ought to, and always impressed her father when her and Jaime weren't being scolded for tracking mud through the house. She was set to grow old and assist Jaime with the company when Tywin was retired - but she'd managed to ruin that - and turn her entire life upside down in the process.

Of coarse her and Jaime were close. She hadn't thought anything of it - especially because they were twins, and their mother used to tell them they were one person in two bodies. It was only natural to love her brother and her other half, but as they grew older things weren't so innocent anymore.

When they were seven they were caught together in Cersei's room, Jaime's hands touching her in a way that her mother and father deemed inappropriate - which resulted in a beating for both of them. She'd found it odd how her mother's face twisted and the way she gasped as she beheld them, Jaime's hands moving faster than anything she'd ever seen.

They never seemed to learn their lesson though, and when they were 13 and starting to discover their bodies they oftentimes would creep into each other's beds and discover together - learning the curves of their bodies and hushing each other with pillows and stifling moans with their hands.

It wasn't until she was 16 that she realized she was in love with Jaime. Not just the way a twin should love their other half, but the way a girl loves a handsome prince - like in the stories. It was a troubling thing at first, but after talking with her brother she realized that's the way they ought to feel. They came into this world together, which meant they belonged together.

But of coarse it had to stay a secret: especially from their father. When they both agreed - it was settled. The two of them would be together for the rest of their lives.

It was perfect for a long time. She'd see Jaime as they always had, alone in their bedrooms and go out to the forest with him as though nothing changed. They made sure they were careful out in public, and she even lost her virginity to him - which made her feel complete for once in her life. It was like Jaime was meant to be there inside her where he was the most magical moment of her life, and she would never forget how it felt when Jaime held her afterward - playing with her golden hair as she dozed off in his arms.

Yes, it was perfect: The most incredible, lustfilled, and passionate three years of her life.. Until the day Tywin Lannister had put an end to all of it.

It finally happened when the two of them were nineteen and needy - especially for each other and when the opportunity arose where the immense estate was empty, they had to take advantage.

The two were in the pool, naked and pressed together - bathing suits floating around forgotten as the two embraced. The sun was beating down on them, and it seemed like the most perfect day that had ever loomed over Casterly Rock. Until they heard the scream.

The two teenagers looked up, and were greeted by the horrified face of one of the maids - face twisted and horrified, screaming like a banshee at the top of her lungs. She was calling out to their father in her thick accent, and before they could quiet her, there he was. In her entire life Cersei had never been more scared, and she could feel Jaime's heart pounding from inches away.

That night, she'd been dragged up to her room - beaten bloody and left crying - head in her hands as she was forced to listen to the same fate occur to her twin and her lover. It was the single most horrible night of her life and she never forgave her father to this day for that incident.

After he was finished with her brother, he'd returned to her bedroom. She'd expected the first half of the lecture. It wasn't that hard to figure out that all this meant she'd never be allowed to sleep in the same room as Jaime again, and that they couldn't be together - but the second part, she never would have guessed in a thousand years.

He'd decided that as a Lannister, he couldn't have her running around with her brother - it would tarnish their household name. She screamed and cried and pleaded to let her be with Jaime, and that she loved him with all her heart but Tywin wouldn't hear of it. The words rung in her head like a church bell.

" I obviously can't trust you two, and I more than certaintly can't let this continue - so I've decided you will be married to my business associate Robert Baratheon."

There was no changing his mind. No amount of begging and pleading could sway her father, and within a year she was wed to the Baratheon man - Large and fierce with a bushy black beard. He was at least ten years older than her, and as she stood at the head of the church she stared at her brother in the crowd and almost wept - but as a Lannister, she had to stay strong and accept her fate.

And that's how she ended up here. Thirty years old and bitter as her father had been, lying with a man she hated while he went out night after night fucking whores and drinking himself into near death. It was never the life she intended, although she'd found a way to keep herself sane..

Nothing could keep her and Jaime apart. Not the mighty Tywin Lannister, not Robert Baratheon - Not even the gods could hold them back. The two were stubborn, and in-love from the moment they knew what the words meant.

It was destiny.


	2. Ring the Dinner Bell

If there was one thing she could say about her life with Robert Baratheon, is that their house was grand. It was no Casterly Rock, but it was as immense as any mansion and had incredibly high ceilings with marble floors spanning across the entire first floor. There were five bedrooms and six bathrooms - one in the master bed area and others occupied their children's rooms. Myrcella and Tommen shared their bedroom, while Joffery received his own. The other rooms were reserved for guests, which were frequently inhabited by Roberts insufferable friend Ned Stark, and his children - Especially since her son Joffery was dating Stark's daughter Sansa.

She had a lot of space to get away from Robert though - multiple viewing rooms and the gardens, and most of the time their bedroom simply due to the fact Robert was never there. He worked from ten until five in the afternoon - and once he'd eaten the dinner she'd prepared and spent some time with his children he'd go to the bars with Ned and stumble in around three in the morning.

She refused to sleep with Robert, and by any means necessary she'd finish him in other ways. She'd be with nobody but Jaime Lannister - that she vowed before her wedding, her brother standing in-front of her fixing her gown.

This meant she had another predicament to deal with.

When she'd gotten pregnant the first time and found out it was Jaime's, she was relieved - but she knew she had to pass it off as Roberts. Jaime was furious at first, but eventually he consented and that lead to the three kids Robert wanted.

Today she was alone. Robert was out with the kids picking up some last minute things for supper. They were expecting the Starks, the Lannisters, and the Baratheons tonight - and she was preparing the large dinner by herself.

She was incredibly fortunate Renly was without wife, and Stannis' never left his side - because Catelyn Stark was the only woman she could stand out of the two, and she was usually chasing after her daughters. She had someone to chat with during the meals though, which was nice. The men usually chattered among themselves about business - as Jaime was now junior VP of their father's company.

She was tending to the chicken in the oven when she heard the door open. She figured it was Robert home with the kids, but when she didn't hear the heavy footsteps of her fat husband or the patter of Mycella and Tommen bounding into the kitchen she knew who it must be.

She smoothed her hands over her crimson blouse, her black suit pants clinging to her waist as she turned to face the commanding footsteps approaching her. She always got slightly nervous when Jaime came to the house, but as soon as she saw his face she let out a breath of relief.

"Did you forget how to knock?" She asked him, licking her lips. It almost pained her to see Jaime now, or any day for that matter - knowing it would never be the way it had been when they were teenagers.

He rolled his eyes and ignored her comment, walking forward and further into the kitchen. "Are we alone?" he asked, looking from side to side as if he'd find the answer on the island.

Cersei nodded her head and looked down at Jaime's suit - trying to focus on it, instead of her overwhelming emotions. It was difficult to wait, but later she'd be with Jaime. She'd be whole again for the night. "What's the plan?" she asked bluntly, hand running over his chest as she straightened his tie.

He shrugged. "Leave the kids with the nanny tonight and come over while Robert's gone." He said. "Like always." He put his hands on her shoulders, strong and tight like a man's should be - leaning in to kiss her softly.

Cersei's eyes closed and fluttered open as he leaned back, his hands moving down her arms to hold her hands, fingers interlocking. "Alright.. I just don't know if I can stand sitting around with everyone tonight, that Stark man drives me mad." She said, searching his perfect face for some emotion.

She knew how much it pained him to be without his kids, and without her - giving up the life he always wanted. It made her incredibly upset, and she tried so hard to make him okay but she knew he'd never be: Not until they were together again - as a family.

He shook his head. "I hate them all." He said stubbornly. "Robert, Stannis, Renly - the Starks.." He knew the Starks and Robert's brothers had done nothing, but he still needed somewhere to direct his rage. Though he was a superb actor when it came to these dinners. "And I hate father most of all." He continued, growling and looking over her shoulder. "The only one who's innocent in all this is Tyrion." he continued. "And even so, I know if he found out he'd hold it over my head - damn him."

Cersei quieted him with another kiss and shook her head, hand pressed to his cheek. "You know I've never loved Robert." She said softly, though she knew those words wouldn't mean anything. It didn't bring them together any more than it would have if she'd said nothing.

She looked into his averted green eyes, seeing herself in them as she always had - and licked her lips before she spoke again. "Remember when we were kids, and we were talking with our nanny?" she said, a desperate attempt to ease the tension. "The one who delivered us. She told us the story of when we were born." she continued, almost blushing.  
His eyes snapped back to meet hers, and he closed his eyes for a lingering moment before nodding. "I remember.." he said, trying to keep his composure. He was as much a Lannister as she was, and as-well as being vengeful he was strong willed. He wouldn't act wounded - not even in-front of Cersei.. But she knew anyway - she didn't have to be told.

"She told us that you came out of the womb holding my foot." She said with a small breath of a laugh. She shook her head and smirked as her smile was mirrored. "Jaime.. We were meant to be together - just give it time." She said, smile fading. "However long it may take."

They were startled out of their trance when they heard the click of the door opening, Robert's booming voice echoing off the walls. "Get on upstairs and get yourselves presentable. You're uncle Jaime's already arrived." She heard him say as the brother and sister parted - Jaime leaning casually against the stainless steel refrigerator. Cersei opened the oven and pulled out the chicken - taking it's temperature before pushing it back inside - the sound of her children bounding up the stairs almost drowning out her husbands heavy steps.

"Ah Jaime!" he exclaimed when he laid eyes on the tall blond male - large form waddling forward to wrap his arms around her brother. The smaller male reciprocated and gave a fake smile as they pulled away from each other. "Robert." Jaime said, nodding his head.

The two continued to talk, attention completely averted from Cersei - so much so that she could have removed her clothes and the two men would have gone on about their business. She knew the next to arrive would be the Starks, so she put on the water to boil the potatoes and walked out of the kitchen.

Her son Joffery was sitting on the couch wearing a black dress shirt and jeans of the same color, head leaning on his fist as he slumped into the fabric. She stopped in-front of him, wondering why he was seated in the foyer.

"Joff." She said sweetly, giving her son a small dry smile. "Why are you sitting here, and not in the TV room?" She asked, looking out the window behind her eldest. He looked up at her and frowned, shrugging. "Dad told me the Starks would be here soon." He said, sounding bored. She nodded and turned to walk up the stairs realizing just how ignored she was. Her children weren't even excited to see her anymore, because she was the cold one opposed to their 'father' who was extremely soft on them - taking them out for sweets and telling them whatever they wanted to hear. In that moment she felt more like Tywin than she ever had, and the thought made her shudder.

She found Myrcella and Tommen in their room, laughing and bickering about what they should wear to dinner. She sat down and called Tommen to her - picking the child up and taking him to his closet. "Hmm.." She pondered over several outfits, ultimately picking the one she knew her son would be happy with. The child was six, but ultimately bad at decisions. Cersei couldn't have him running around in just anything tonight. She helped him dress into a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt like his brother, while Myrcella dressed herself in a crimson dress that hung down to her knees. When she was done fixing her daughter's hair, she knelt down. "Alright sweetlings. It's time to go downstairs and say hi to uncle Jaime." she said, smoothing down Tommen's curls. Tommen shrieked his uncle's name before they bounded off - making Cersei smile. She was happy her kids loved Jaime... It was important to her twin, after all.

She was greeted by the door bell as she descended downstairs - presumably the Starks arriving, and she ignored the sounds of Myrcella and Tommen chirping around Jaime as she brushed past Joffery - opening the door and giving her best smile. "Ned, Catelyn - Hello." She said softly, inviting them in. The two adults and there six children flooded into her home, saying hello to her and smiling as Robert emerged. "Ned! Cat!" He boomed, chuckling as he pulled his friend in for a hug - Catelyn smiling and laughing along with them. She turned her attention over to her son and Sansa as they greeted each other with a kiss - the girl's face burning a pale pink. She excused herself though she didn't think anyone was listening, and returned to the kitchen as she heard the boyish girl haul the boy from Ned's first marriage downstairs to the TV room.

She sighed and stopped in-front of Jaime, Myrcella up on his shoulders. She heard the potatoes start to boil, and she smirked at her brother who was smiling from ear to ear. "Myrcella, Tommen - the Starks are here. Why don't you go play with Rickon and Bran - and Arya." She said as the little girl nodded and fell to the ground, dragging her brother along to go see their friends.

She continued to ignore Jaime as she turned the stove off, grabbing the strainer and continuing about her work. She sighed audibly and shook her head as she poured the water down the drain. "The Starks.." She muttered. "Jaime, can you grab the masher?" She asked, putting the potatoes back in the pot and spooning in some butter. She was increasingly angry at the sound of Ned and Robert chatting and laughing while she was forced to cook the entire dinner by herself - but eventually as Jaime set down the masher Catelyn emerged from the archway. "Would you like any help?" she asked, chin raised as she looked up at her. The brunette was wearing a long sleeved green dress that stopped at her knees, little black heels pattering as she lead herself further into the kitchen.

Cersei nodded curtly, although she would prefer not to need any help. She and Jaime shared a look and promptly after he took his leave, presumably going to join Robert and Ned's conversation in the foyer on their gold themed furniture while the children played downstairs.

She turned to Catelyn and pursed her lips, thinking of something the woman could do. "Will you mash the potatoes? The chicken's almost finished." she said almost coolly as she strode over to the oven - pulling out the greasy bird. It's skin was nice and crispy and when she took a knife to it she discovered she was right. She turned down the oven so it would keep the bird warm and put it back in - turning back to the other woman as she went to work mashing. "Thank you." She said, smoothing the folds of her pants. "I have to start the vegetables." she remembered, biting her lip and bending down over the freezer drawer, pulling out peas and carrots - all organic and local. They were pre chopped, and she retrieved a pot to boil the two.

She was filling it with water when Catelyn spoke up, pushing the mashed potatoes back to the end of the counter. "How are you and Robert fairing?" She asked, leaning into the counter as she watched Cersei place the pot on an element.

She thought for a moment, and nodded. "Quite well. The kids are doing extremely well in school and Robert's gotten a large bonus." She said, not having to lie about her excitement regarding those two subjects. She was happy for her kids - the nanny being very well educated and helpful when it came to helping the three children with their homework.

"That's great." Catelyn said, understanding full well how awkward this was. The two of them would never have spoken a word to each other if their husbands weren't lifelong friends - but they had to be civil to each other all the while. "Arya's taken up karate and she's quite good." She said. "And Bran's learning to ride horses. Robb's friend Theon is teaching him." She said, trying her best to make small talk. Cersei smiled faintly. "Wonderful. Maybe Myrcella and Bran can go riding one afternoon." She suggested - once again hearing the door bell. She excused herself once again, asking that Cat keep an eye on the food while she tended to the door.

She entered the foyer brushing past the men and to the door, pulling it open to be greeted by Stannis and his wife. "Cersei." He said, jaw clenching as he ground his teeth. Stannis was a very bitter man - obviously because he and Robert's younger brother Renly had gotten the higher inheritance out of the two younger siblings and he was left out of the will completely. He and his parents were never close when the family still lived at Storms End, the Baratheon estate which Renly now lived in alone. He spent most of his time with their butler Cressen whom he'd grown quite fond of. He'd even brought the old man along when he moved away to tend to his personal needs over the years. Cressen and this man Davos seemed to be the only people he enjoyed, his wife being one of the many he loathed.

"Hello Stannis, Selyse." She said, sparkling eyes bright in the twilight outside the door. "Come on in. Me and Catelyn are just getting dinner finished if you'd like to join us." She said to Selyse - Stannis already sitting with the men, Robert bellowing at him while the younger man continued to scowl. Selyse frowned and sighed, biting her lip. "I'm sorry Cersei - I just need to go fetch Shireen. She's gotten into something." She said, taking her leave to go find her daughter. "Join us when you're ready." She called out the door, leaving it open as she floated back through the house and into the kitchen.

She was just about done with this dinner and she knew she'd want to crumble when Tywin arrived, but she'd keep herself calm and cheerful and happy - keep up appearances so she could manage to get through the night. She turned to Cat and assessed the situation. The other woman had put the rolls into a basket which the blond was thankful for - and the pot sitting on the stove was at a boil. She used the vegetable strainer to strain the vegetables and set them aside. Her father, brother and Renly were all late - and she was starting to get agitated. The food was ready, and it would be cold by the time Renly poked his head through the door.

"Wine?" Cersei asked Catelyn with another one of her practiced smiles. The other nodded and as she was pulling the red from the wine rack, Selyse appeared in the doorway. "Hello Cat!" She said, striding forward to embrace the brunette. Cersei paid them both no mind as she poured three glaces of wine. "Who are we missing now?" Cat asked, taking her wine. "Well.. Renly - and the rest of the Lannisters." The rather homely looking woman said, sipping on the glass Cesei handed her.

"Dinner's getting cold." She snapped. "Girls - can you help me put the food on the table?" She'd set it previously, but the long table was still void of food - and when she took the chicken out the ladies smiled. "Of coarse." Cat said, setting down her wine to trade for oven mits - taking the tray of turkey in the dining room. Selyse took the potatoes once they were scooped into a nice bowl, and Cersei followed behind with the gravy and vegetables. She was exhausted from cooking a meal big enough to feed the entire company - and she'd even set another table for the children. Of coarse - nobody came to aid her save the women, because like her it was difficult to feel heard while their husbands spoke to one another.

It seemed like forever until the next bell rang, and Cersei scowled. She left the two women chattering about god knows what to answer the door that Robert was right beside. She made it to the door in a huff, and wanted to slink away and cry when she saw who it was. In the doorway stood her brother, and her father Tywin - standing over her and scowling just as she was. "Hello Cersei." he said, Immediately shoving her aside to get to his associates. "Hello." She said darkly, even though he wasn't listening - looking down at Tyrion. "Are you going to come in, or shall I close the door on you?" she said sarcastically while her dwarf brother waddled inside. "No need to be hostile darling." He said with a smile. "It smells lovely in here. I can see the food is finished."

She knew she'd be graced by the company of Tyrion for a lot of the night, because as a dwarf he was as ignored as the women - but Selyse and Cat found him charming. Cersei though saw him for what he really was, and that was a cunning manipulative eyesore. She raised her eyebrows. "Yes. And no thanks to you it's cooling." she said, noticing Tyrion was ignoring her as she followed his stunted steps into the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and helped himself to a beer, watching as he pulled open the cap and let it clatter onto the counter. "I observe Renly is the only one missing, as usual." he said, crossing his legs. The women were still in the dining room laughing. The sound made Cersei clench her fists.

"I see you haven't said a word to our dear brother all night." He said, his twisted face curling into a smile when he noticed Cersei's sneer. "Well...He's been busy with Robert and Ned." she said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. She prayed for Renly to ring the doorbell so she could escape this conversation, and after a few more words of small talk her prayer was answered. She wondered how she'd become so distant from her own family, but she supposed if her mother was still alive things wouldn't have been any different.  
She excused herself from yet another person as Tyrion went for yet another beer, and pulled the door open one last time for the sick cocky face of Roberts youngest brother Renly Baratheon. He smiled at her endearingly and touched her shoulder - which revolted Cersei intensely, but she just smiled. "Hello. Nice for you to finally show up." She said, inviting him in. "Everyone.." She said, getting most of their attention. "Dinner's ready." She said. "Come to the dining room."


End file.
